


You Feel Like Home

by Katfish_1967



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Punk England, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Three separate stories about unrequited love/ breakups.





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic. The song is ‘When we were young’ by Adele.
> 
> Each of these stories take place in different time zones.
> 
> FrUk takes place in the 1980’s during the punk/ anarchist movement in Britain 
> 
> LietPol takes place in 1929 when the Great Depression hits America so Lithuania returns to Europe 
> 
> And the SwissAus, PruHun, AusHun and PruSwiss take place in 1867 when the Austro-Hungarian empire was founded.
> 
> The lines in italics are lyrics.

**You Feel Like Home**

_Let me photograph you in this light_  
_In case it is the last time_  
_That we might be exactly like we were_  
_Before we realized_  
_We were sad of getting old_  
_It made us restless_

Arthur stared at the photo of a simpler time. He absently picked at his ripped jeans as he thought about that day.

The picture was taken on the 8th of April, 1904. The day that France and him put everything behind them. They agreed that they would no longer argue the way they used to.

Arthur’s boss demanded that the signing should be commemorated with a photograph of the two nations. Arthur looks as stiff as usual, clearly not used to being photographed. France, on the other hand, was a natural when faced with a camera. His smile was easygoing and playful. His arm was heavy on Arthur’s shoulder.

Francis had recently declared that Arthur was intent on self destruction and that the riots and anarchy that Arthur was so fond of were killing him. He said that he refused to stick around and watch the train wreak any longer.

Did Francis not realise why he was doing it? He needed to feel something, anything, to remind him that he was alive. The pure anger was intoxicating. It reminded him that he could still feel.

He was getting old and that terrified him. He was no longer a fearless imperial power. When people spoke of his empire they referred to it as ‘one of the great powers of the old world’.

He wished France understood, and in way he knew he did. Francis was several hundred years older than him. He’d already gone through this phase of needing to be reminded that he could feel. Francis was right, he was killing himself, he shouldn’t have to watch him destroy everything he’d built up other the years. Arthur had done the same thing all those years ago. He’d stepped away because it hurt him to see France so unstable. It was unsettling to see his strongest rival reduced to utter madness.

Arthur stood up, done with his nostalgia. He wrapped his leather jacket around his body and stepped outside to join the angry cries of his people calling for the fall of the government.

He was so focused on the hate flowing through his veins that he completely missed the pained look from an old friend, watching through a window.

_I was so scared to face my fears_   
_Nobody told me that you'd be here_   
_And I swear you moved overseas_   
_That's what you said, when you left me_   
_You still look like a movie_   
_You still sound like a song_

Poland had stopped in his tracks when he walked into Lithuania’s house. He was facing the armchair he’d gotten used to being empty. Every time Poland came into this house recently it was abandoned. Feliks stared into the green eyes he’d missed for 11 years.

He said nothing, he just moved past him into the kitchen and put the kettle on, convinced that he was imagining him again. Just like he had for the first year.

Feliks kept coming to the house, despite the lack of life. He refused to let this beautiful house go to shit, even after their relationship ended. He never actually knew why it had ended.

Despite the heartache that gripped him when he stepped into the house, he still came twice a year to clean. He maintained this house better than he did his own because he’d always thought Lithuania deserved better.

A throat was cleared. Footsteps echoed. The pain gripped tighter. Feliks still refused to look at Toris. He couldn’t. If he did, Toris would know how much his return meant to him. He wouldn’t show that kind of weakness again. He wouldn’t make the mistake of thinking it could all go back to normal.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched, causing the hand to drop. Being here with Toris was too much for Feliks. So he ran. He ran out of the house, into the bustling city.

He pretended he didn’t here his name being called from the house.

_It's hard to admit that_   
_Everything just takes me back_   
_To when you were there_   
_And a part of me keeps holding on_   
_Just in case it hasn't gone_   
_I guess I still care_   
_Do you still care?_

Basch noticed the way Roderich held onto Erzsébet like she would disappear. Basch noticed the way he looked at her as if she’d hung the stars. Basch noticed the way Roderich’s entire world seemed to hang on her happiness. Basch noticed it all.

Prussia met his gaze, empathetic and understanding. If there was one nation who understood how much this marriage hurt him, it was Gilbert.

Basch had pushed Austria away, denied ever being friends. Gilbert had done the same with Hungary. Somehow they’d accidentally pushed the two towards each other, causing more pain than what they were trying to protect themselves from.

Austria was the only friend he’d had before his sister. They spent their days in the warm summer sun surrounded by wildflowers and animals. As they grew older Basch noticed that the way he felt wasn’t strictly platonic. He locked his thoughts away and banished his emotions, refusing to give in to his hearts wishes. He distanced himself and pushed Roderich away. He knew now, as he watched his love dance with another, that his denial did more harm than good.

Prussia has done the same thing. Staying by Hungary’s side hurt him too much when he saw how she looked at Austria. He wasn’t able to completely ignore her like Basch was. He channeled his pain into fake arrogance and frustrated her.

It was clear to see that Switzerland and Prussia were in love with them if you paid enough attention.

Everyone was too focused on the happy couple that they didn’t notice the two nations leaving through the patio doors, unable to watch the only people they loved start their life together.

_It was just like a movie_   
_It was just like a song_   
_When we were young_

**The End**

 


End file.
